Forgotten slayer
by Shadowstar122
Summary: Perseus Jackson a only mortal Son of the Sea God until a couple months ago he was seen as a Hero of Olympus That's is until He was framed for killing 8 demigods and 1 huntress. 1 demigod for each Olympian that isnt bound to not have children from some oath. He was casted away into the depths of Tartarus to be tortured.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON

Percy was not having a very fun time right now. He had been walking for hours to no end. But he wasn't just walking in your common place oh no he was walking by the river of Phlegethon as he was in Tartarus not as a mortal demigod that had to drink the Phlegethon but as an immortal that can still be able to breath the toxic fumes of Tartarus. By his side was a sword that looked completely different from his regular sword ,Anaklusmos, this one was black so black it looked like it was a endless void with a bit of imperial gold by the handle of it. It also had an inscription written in red and the inscription read προδομένοι θάνατο (for those that want to pronounce it is prodoménoi thánato) the Greek words for the words betrayed death. As for the handle it looked like a regular handle except the guard it was forked downwards with a little bit of the guard going outwards. It also had a design on the blade itself of spirits intertwining one in red while the other was white.

You see sometime ago most likely at least a century ago someone found 8 bodies ,all drowned and stabbed to death, near the ocean that was near camp half-blood . The weird part about it was that the bodies were not even wet so at first they thought there just stabbed to death from the clear visible marks on the body from a far. As soon as they got closer though they saw their mouths open and there mouths filled with sea water. That alone made everyone think it was Percy since he is the only know demigod to be able to keep people and himself from getting wet. Later they searched his cabin to see if there was anything else that could prove him guilty or innocent. Of course the Olympians were aware of the deaths and we're investigating as well but not as much since they were busy. Since Artemis was also helping she had her hunters stay at camp for the duration of the investigation. That only lead to the death of another person as a huntress was later found dead the same way as the other demigods found. Now almost everyone was pointing fingers at Percy since he was the only who could pull off people drowning with ought getting the person actually wet. This final death let to the Olympian council to be called and Percy to be summoned to them.

They had started to argue all of them saying he should be thrown into Tartarus well not all. Poseidon had tried to convince them that he was innocent. Zeus silenced them and had told them to vote on the matter. 10/12 voted he should be casted down to Tartarus to be tortured by every monster he had fought and killed. So as voted he was, he was casted down to Tartarus in chains of celestial bronze infused with imperial gold with nothing not even Anaklusmos with him. They had made him immortal with a fantastic healing factor so they didn't worry of killing him so for the first 50 years he was tortured. The 51st year he escaped his binds and tried to find a weapon. It was halfway through the 52nd year he found a weapon the sword προδομένοι θάνατο. At first it didn't feel right in his hands then he became accustomed with it. In the 75th year he had conquered most of Tartarus with the alias shadow abandoning his birth name. By the 90th he started following the Phlegethon from the deepest part of Tartarus with a cloak he had been gifted to change his voice to a deeper and raspier voice and hid his face completely. By the 100th year he stood at the heart of Tartarus close to the exit ,the doors of death. Right now it's been 101 years since he had been casted down to Tartarus to be tortured. Right now in the 101st year he stood at the doors of death the monsters steering clear from me as he opened them slightly for me to get out. As soon as he got out he made sure he closed the doors.

He looked around to where he was and found himself in Greece. He quickly made his way for the airport. He ordered a plane ticket to New York City (ima clarify that Zeus cannot sense him since of his cloak of Shadows since it hides his essence). As he took a quick look around the airport he noticed not much has changed during his "absence". As soon as he got inside the plane he took a long needed nap. You see in Tartarus he couldn't sleep he found that the hard way if he slept he would find himself with new scars and even if someone didn't attack him Tartarus would influence his dreams to become nightmares.

 ** _With thanatos when the doors opened_**

Thanatos was making sure of well making sure the dead stayed dead. He had the duty of making sure the doors of death stayed closed but felt a disturbence with the doors. He quickly made his way to the doors only to see just 1 person leaving with a cloak on and a black and gold sword. Thanatos quickly knew who he was. He quickly left to alert hades of the news but before he left he saw him close the doors. Either way he went to hades palace and did a quick bow "What is it Thanatos it best be important managing the underworld isn't easy" Hades said in grim voice that yelled 'it better be important'

"Lord Hades the Doors of Death have been opened and the strange part is that only 1 person left and once he did the he closed the doors" Thanatos quickly said

"So it'd better only 1 left and not a whole army of monsters"

"Sir it might as well have been an army of monsters because the one that left was Shadow or you might know him as his title The forgotten slayer"

"Please that 1 demigod cannot do much we are Gods he is only 1 demigod he will not do much Thanatos"

"He also has another name Hades one that he forsook long ago"

"Well was is the name Thanatos I am running out of patience here I have more important matters to take care of"

"It is Perseus Jackson Bane of many Titans Savior of Olympus as well as the Bane of Polybotes and another title has been added to his many titles Sir his new added title would be Conqueror of Tartarus. To put it bluntly he made Tartarus his Bitch"


	2. Chapter 2

Scene:The Underworld

"WHAT!" Was the yell that rang through out the Underworld. "Thanatos are you sure it was and not some look alike?" He asked desperately you see not long after Percy was casted into Tartarus Hades was give the duty to keep him there. If he could not then he would have to face severe punishment.

"I am sorry Lord Hades but I am 100% sure it was Perseus" Thanatos said

"Wait you said he has a new sword how did he get a new sword?"

"Well you see about that 51 and a half years ago he found the sword I was given to but didn't respond to me the one called προδομένοι θάνατο"(prodoménoi thánato)"

"If it didn't respond to you how he have made that sword respond to him?"

"My best conclusion would be his he gave half a human dosage of blood because If I remember the requirements of it correctly he had to do that"

"And please do tell me why on Earth you didn't do that"

"1 word Hades 1 word..."

"Well what's the word Thanatos "

"Laziness"

"So you didn't wield that sword because of sheer laziness fantastic now Begone I need to head to Olympus to warn the council of these events" Hades said and quickly vanished into the shadows to Olympus.

With Percy

Percy was waking up from his nap when he was about to land in New York. He looked down to see not much has changed just minor advancements in technology. As they landed Percy quickly got off and decided to pay The Olympians a quick visit. Once he got to the Empire state building he went to the keeper of the key to Olympus. "Give me the key to Olympus or I will make you fade" Percy whispered into his ear in a deadly calm tone that sent shivers down his spine.

"Sorry but you seem to be mental cuz Mt. Olympus is in Greece"

"So your saying you want to die now because I definitely sense 13 strong godly auras up there"

"Fine Fine Olympus is here but can't give you the key you gonna need a good reason"

"Won't need to give you one I got what I wanted" Percy said as he waved the Card that will let him got to Olympus

"W-when did you get"

"None of your business Bye Bye". Percy headed to the elevator filled with people. He quickly used the mist so the people would get off. Once alone he used the card and the number 600 appeared He pressed it and the elevator shot up playing some random song.

Line break

The Olympians were currently in a their annual winter solstice,waiting for Hades to appear. While waiting they were currently doing there usual bickering. Zeus and Poseidon arguing who Mother Rhea like best,Athena reading a book of different cultures,Hermes on his phone,Artemis and Apollo doing there usual bickering,Ares yelling at Hephaestus for his recent trap, Aphrodite fixing her make up to make it better,Dionysus reading a wine catalog and finally Hera sighing at the un-perfect family. Honestly you'd think if they are a godly family they would at least not argue every single meeting. As the shadow in the corner of the room fluctuated they started to form someone. "ENOUGH OF THE ARGUMENTS!" Hades boomed out catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"Hades you finally arrived we can now start the mee-"Zeus began only to get cut of

"Zeus there is a more pressing matter" Hades said in a dead serious tone (pun not intended) this got everyone on edge on what is the thing that caught Hades attention.

"Zeus the prisoner escaped his binds of Tartarus and I'm sure we all know who I'm talking about" everyone stiffened at the reminder of that demigod but their minds caught up to what Hades said.

"Hades what do you mean he escaped that should be impossible the only exits are the doors of death and the hole that is in the Underworld"

"He escaped alright Thanatos told me himself he said he went to the doors of death and opened them got out and closed them and he disowned his old name from what Thanatos told me he claimed an alias of-" at this point he was cut of by a gravelly voice one that sounded ancient "Shadow" once that word slipped out of the lips of the source of the voice. Everyone tensed because for one they didn't even sense his presence, two that boy was also the Savior of Olympus.

"Hello gods and goddesses pleasure to make your aquaintance once more I'm so glad you never forgot of me from the way you stiffened when I announced my alias to you" He said with a smirk playing on his lips the only thing visible on his face. "Daddy Poseidon aren't you gonna give you good old son a hug,Uncle Zeus very nice to see you,Aunt Hera still have that cold look I see very nice,Dionysus aren't you gonna call me Peter or something,Ares hmm I don't have that much of snarky remark to you other than you still look like a complete and udder loser,Hephaestus still tinkering are ya making something for your favorite cousin,Apollo look sunny as ever, Hermes steal anything new?,"Athena still hate me for having your daughter as an Ex?, Artemis held the sky for ya and you can't even give me a nice look for a change i mean an emotionless is better than that scowl."Percy finished his long list of things to say

"Perseus what are you doing out of Tartarus?" Questioned Zeus while going for the master bolt in case of immediate pulverization

"Honestly I got bored of taking it over and decided to pay old pops Poseidon here a visit with Lady Hera here" silenced ensued the are because for one he basically said he made Tartarus his bitch two he wanted to see Hera.

"How on Chaos did you get bored of conquering something without a weapon and Why would you want to see my wife" said Zeus in a deathly calm voice

"1. I do have a weapon see right here is προδομένοι θάνατο (prodoménoi thánato) pretty bad ass right 2. I wanted to see your wife because out everyone here besides the ones that weren't in the vote for not being in the council she along with my father were the only ones that didn't vote against me" Percy said making everyone flinch at the glare Poseidon sent them.

"Honestly I just wanted to thank her personally but you can't really do that as you are chained to rock in Tartarus tortured by everyone monster that comes across for like 50 years and then try find a weapon then conquer all of Tartarus in like 90ish? Years honestly don't know how many years but I do know it was a lot of time" everyone flinched once again at the glare from Poseidon harden to where you can see your death in the seas.

"I am sorry my son that I couldn't save you from the pain and suffering you got from Tartarus I wish I could have done more" Poseidon said

"Ah don't worry bout it pops still got my cheerful attitude most would have lost that cheerfulness" Percy said with a grin but then looked at Hera "I'm sorry lady Hera for the misjudgment I had give you in the past I can see now that I was mistaken before for that I am truly and humbly sorry for the lack of disrespect I have given you in the past I shall treat you with more respect in the coming times for attempting to save me from being thrown into the pits of Tartarus" Percy finished with a sincere smile gracing his face and Hera looked at him stunned.

In all her immortal life not a single demigod said sorry to her. She smiled softly at that and replied in a motherly tone one would expect from a loving mother "Think nothing of it I just found it ludicrous for you to kill those demigods and hunter" that surprised everyone since she almost never used that voice.

"I still thank you nonetheless"

"PERSEUS SINCE YOU ESCAPED YOUR PRISON-" Zeus was cut of again but this time by the glowing green eyes green mist coming from Apollo. A prophecy has begun...


	3. Chapter 3

Camp half blood

As Apollo was receiving a prophecy so was Rachel. As she was surrounded in green mist and eyes glowing green.

Rachel and Apollo:

 ** _Risen from Tartarus_**

 ** _He shall save or kill Olympus_**

 ** _Marriage and Hearth tend to a shadow_**

 ** _Six chosen once more_**

 ** _Earth and crooked rise once more_**

 ** _Legends rise to help once more_**

 ** _Betrayed death will land the final blow to protect to conquer or fulfill his revenge_**

Olympus

"Hey look another little old prophecy for little old me" Percy said "and look at that Hestia and Hera are taking care of me,also my sword will decide fate for you yet again" He smirked a the end of his sentence.

Zeus gritted his teeth at that he hopes that Percy is wrong. He turns to Athena "Is the boy's logic correct or not in his assumptions Athena"

"I can see a flaw in his assumption. Shadow can mean anything like a son or daughter of Hades. I cannot possibly see shadow being him he is a sea spawn not that of shadows"

"Ah Ah Ah Athena tell me what was my alias in Tartarus?"

"It was shadow but I do-"

"Now why was I called shadow"

"I - I don't know" She said hesitantly

"Exactly you don't know I was called shadow not because I chose that name,no I was give that name for this cloak I am wearing."

"How does a cloak give you the name shadow."

"Try looking for my face in the hood I'm wearing"

Athena shrank down to his size and looked inside to find his face. She gasped at what she saw or rather at what she didn't see. "Where is your face."

"You see while I was down in Tartarus I met the primordial of Shadows,Nice fella too,anyways he gave me this nice little cloak of shadows which allows me to use the shadows to hide my presence and hide my face also it let's me use the power of shadows although I can't do shadow travel but I can make shadows into a more dense component but it is still a shadow so I can make something as durable as the Nemean lion pelt" He explained with a smirk on his face.

Athena was left flabbergasted at his explanation she slowly ascended to her godly height and took a seat at her throne still left stunned. Most of the gods were like this but most hid it very well.

"Why did he even bother to give you this to you,a puny demigod." Zeus said

"Ah Zeusy I'm not just a puny demigod I'm THE puny demigod the one that saved your asses twice now and a third time if shadow is referring to me,which it is because I'm the only one that has come'd to visit from Tartarus, then you will need me because betrayed death can't be used by anyone but me"

"Don't be foolish boy your weapon can easily be taken away from you so don't get cocky with us" this time it was Athena that replied.

"All of you are always cocky though all of you think you can smite anyone" Percy replied "but you can't. None of you can kill a giant unless any demigod helps you. I will repeat your words don't get cocky."

At this time all the gods were glaring at him. However they couldn't disagree with him, they had thought on multiple occasions they could just smite anyone. Before now it didn't really matter since demigods that helped them had long since died, but now here is a demigod that they had sent to Tartarus all those years ago. Honestly almost the whole council had forgotten about him except Poseidon, and Hera, which surprised Poseidon that she remembered him. They had only remembered him when Hades came and told him the prisoner in Tartarus had escaped. Seeing him here means they can't really act all high and mighty since this one demigod knows they can't smite all. Just those below them which is only monsters Demigods minor gods and mortals. "Also I say Betrayed Death can't be wielded by anyone else but me is because i am forever bonded to this sword any one who tries to wield this blade that is not myself will be consumed by shadows and will be tortured in the shadows for about a century for the duration of 1 second making your brain mush and burning your insides in Greek fire then just leaving your hollow body with nothing inside burning even your muscle and skeleton along with every system in your body besides the one that deals with the skin basically leaving you in smooth smushy skin."

Everyone paled at his description "You said the sword is bonded to you how is it bonded to you?" Athena asked her curiosity peeked.

"By giving half of my blood the sword has forever bonded with me so only my descendants can only wielded, seeing as most of you hate me that ain't gonna happen" Percy replied.

"Wait you said all of us hate you so your saying you had the intention of being in a relationship with a goddess?" Athena inquired.

"Well of course you said it yourself my fatal flaw is loyalty so I will always be loyal to the person whom I choose to fall in love with and how do you think I will fair if I fell in love with a non-immortal" Percy asked.

"I-i don't know" Athena said.

"I would be devastated and never have anyone else to love once she died" Percy said " but If you want to get rid of my immortality..." he trailed off at the end.

"We cannot take immortality only the fates can do that" Zeus said this time.

"Bummer" was Percy's reply.

"Wait what about my daughter, Annabeth, you said your flaw is loyalty yet your saying you are giving up on your relationship with her" Athena asked.

Percy's power rose to tremendous levels that made some of the weaker Olympians sweat "That daughter of yours doesn't deserve my loyalty as far as I'm concerned I should have let her fall with Arachne to Tartarus" Percy replied with a cold emotionless tone that basically yelled 'DANGER!'.

Athena didn't catch the tone "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I SHOULD JUST BLAST YOU BACK TO THE HOLE YOU CRAWLED OUT OF" Athena yelled in rage at the way he said he should have left her daughter to die.

"Quiet Athena since your fucking little daughter basically had no faith in me at all she said I should just rot for killing those demigods. Your fucking shitty ass daughter left me at your mercy and the rest of councils mercy without even trying to help my case she only worsened it by fucking pointing out different facts that lead to the you fucking Olympians in believing it and we're convinced. Honestly I should use Betrayed death to conquer instead of saving your asses but I won't since the ones I actually do fucking care about worry about you so I shall use betrayed death for protecting Olympus again." Percy said finishing his little tantrum.

"Are you done?" Asked Zeus annoyed, Percy nodded in response "Good, we need to make a decision to your living arrangements since you will be taken care of by my wife and Hestia, as that much of the prophecy is clear. However you will live with Hera in her temple with Hestia those in disagreement speak now or hold in your voices"

Nobody spoke out in disagreement.

"Wait i got something else to say to you Olympians," Percy said in a weary tone "We will not be able to win this war without the help of other pantheons i do not care if you have a problem with Shinto Norse and Egyptian pantheons but they are needed for this plan to succeed" Everyone eyes were wide that he had the knowledge of the pantheons since they had tried to keep it a secret from all the demigods so they wouldn't cause a problem with them and start an accidental war with them. The other pantheons are already weary about them and have low to no trust.

"How do you even know about them" Demanded Zeus

"Because dear uncle i met a Egyptian who hosted the God Horus and could channel his energy to form a construct of Horus," Percy said with a harsh tone "I will go to the 21st nome in Brooklyn and you will not stop me father or any of you, this is important we need the help of at least 1 other pantheon and the only one I have contact with is the Egyptians."

"How boy the person you met long ago has died since he was " Zeus said

"Because Uncle the boy I met defeated Apophis and lead the army of Egyptian gods and restored the Throne of Ra as well he was the pharaoh of the house of life as well as his father became the eye of Osiris and to top it off his little girlfriend became the eye of Ra" Percy retorted with again with a harsh tone

"So wha-"Zeus said but was interrupted

"UNCLE STOP BEING STUBBORN" Percy yelled very harshly "Gaia is not the only one that is rising Zeus your father along with the rest of the titans and Primordials are rising, Tartarus was shifting when I was down there another reason i came was to warn you of this I'm not sure how this got over Hades head but if Tartarus is starting to rise then that means anyone locked away in Tartarus will come and seek revenge. Not only that but the titans are escaping there prisons again and Iapetus regained his memories and I'm not sure if he will stay loyal for long. Tartarus shifting was also a reason i took so long to get out since he kept leading me to dead ends so I had no choice but to fight every single monster there leading on me conquering it"

"Brother if what my son said is true then we must prepare for this and push our grudges with other pantheons past us and plead for their help," Poseidon said, "What was that saying? Ah yes Zeus It is time to swallow our pride for the sake of the world"

"Fine but how are you going to get the Norse and Shinto to help" Zeus said

"I know Annabeth's cousin" Percy said simply

"How does that help with anything"Athena asked this time

"Athena your little step-nephew was the son of a NORSE god"Percy said everyone was stunned at this "Come on Athena i thought you knew this" he continued with a smirk

"Shut it boy" Athena said " Who is he the son of"

"He is the son of Frey but he died early" Percy said "but he can still be contacted"

"How boy he is dead" Hades said

Percy jumped "Jesus uncle don't scare me anyway he can still be contacted since he was allowed into Valhalla and he stopped Fenris Annabeth mentioned him before we fought the giants she said she tried to get him to get to camp(do not know if this is true since i haven't read the book in a long time) but he said no"

"Very well I will contact Odin and see if we can arrange a meeting between him and you" Zeus said "But what about Shinto boy"

"That is your own problem Zeus I have the other pantheons you must restore the relationship with the Greco/Roman with Shinto pantheon" Percy said "You must speak with Amaterasu and make sure you don't anger her court of gods or her"

"Alright begone boy we must arrange these meetings" Zeus said

"Okay BYE-BYE" Percy said leaving in a swirl of water

"When did he learn how to that even I can't do that..." Poseidon muttered with a little envy.

* * *

I wanna clarify this is not technically a crossover because in the end of The serpents shadow there was a mini book that read The son of Sobek and Percy was in it and in the Magnus chase book it showed Annabeth at the end and they were cousins so they are all linked together but Shinto has no connections but come on the others exist why not Shinto it isn't that far fetched you know also all the main characters are all dead except Magnus he was already dead...


	4. Chapter 4

In a secluded area stood 1 Perseus Jackson looking over the ocean.

"I thought I would find you here," A voice said behind him

Percy replied, "What is it father?"

"I just came here to talk to you," Poseidon said "Do you miss your mother is that why you came here to Montauk beach?"

Percy stayed quiet. But Poseidon knew the answer, he missed her greatly.

"Percy follow me," said Poseidon

"Why?" Percy asked softly

"Because I'm going to show you something I have preserved over the years," He replied

"Fine" Percy replied softly

Like that they started walking side by side. Percy staying quiet to remember the times he had on this beach with his mother, Sally Jackson, a loving mother with a great personality with a gentle smile hair flowing behind her hair flowing behind her as she looked out on the ocean with her eyes shining with more life than in the city.

"You know your mother missed you dearly," Poseidon started "She cried for a couple of days"

"Why are you telling me this?" Percy asked as he started to tremble from trying to hold back his tears as he also started to form a two fist and clenched them.

"Because I know your probably beating yourself up," He said "that she didn't move on from you and didn't get on with her life"

Percy stayed quiet. He did think that he held his mother back because he was in Tartarus.

"Well she didn't held herself back because of you," Poseidon said "granted she did for a couple of week until I had went to talk to her to say that you didn't want that from her, I had encouraged her to keep moving and she did" Poseidon finished as he came to a stop

Percy stopped as well with his head held low trembling more as tears started to pour.

"Why did we stop" he mumbled sadly with his head facing the sand

"Look for yourself" Poseidon replied

Percy lifted his head only for his eyes to widen.

There in front of him was a tomb stone that read

Sally Jackson

1973-2063

A Mother of 2

A Loving wife

A woman who's smile lit up the world.

After reading that Percy just let it all go. He started crying uncontrollably showing no signs of stopping.

"D-did she achieve her dream" Percy finally stuttered out.

"Yes she did," Poseidon replied "She became a well know writer before she had died"

"C-can you leave me alone for a while father" he said still crying a little "I want to say my goodbyes to her"

"Okay" he replied "I'll be at the cabin waiting" he then vanished in a sea breeze.

"H-hey mom" Percy started hesitantly not knowing what to say "y-yo-you can probably guess by me standing here that I got out Tartarus"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I worried you so much I wish I could have seen you one last time before you died to know if you had died happy without regrets" He says as he started to kneel in front of the grave before him

"I miss you so much mom" He says touching the stone with his hand.

"I wish that we could have just sat here on this beach and enjoying it as normal people without worrying about monsters and maybe even have some blue food you know like we use to when we came here when I was child"

"I wish I could see your smile one more time and be here for me and comfort "

"But I know you wouldn't want me to mope around and live with the constant regret of not being here for you but I promise that this will not slow me down and I will save this world again because I know you would have wanted me to, also you might me thinking that I shouldn't get payback on the Gods and I won't but that doesn't mean I will like them"

"Well I guess this is good bye for now but don't worry I will come and visit from time to time" He says finishing his goodbye.

Percy then slowly got up from his kneeling position as he started to slowly trek head to the cabin.

He quickly found his way to the cabin and looked up to see Poseidon standing in front of him.

"Did you say your peace?" He asked softly

"Yeah.." Percy replies

Then Percy just tackled Poseidon into a hug. He surprised Poseidon by doing this but quickly regained his composure as he slowly hugged him back rubbing his back as he did.

"Thank you for taking me to her grave." Percy said muffled.

"Your welcome Percy" He replied " Now let me take you to Hera's temple so you can rest"

All Percy did was nod as he closed his eyes for the godly flash. As he finished closing his eyed Poseidon grabbed his shoulder and flashed to Olympus.

* * *

I'm going to end it here. I Just wanted you to see what had happened to Sally besides, you know dying. Next chapter Is basically going to be the rest of the pantheons coming together as well as a little surprise. yes a little surprise...


	5. Chapter 5

As Poseidon and Percy landed in front of Hera's temple he quickly took a look at it. The temple was crafted out of marble with the roof being held up by columns that looked like they had risen from the ground. The outer walls were plastered with different types of murals from Hera at the Garden of Hesperides gazing at the tree of the immortal giving apples with Ladon's body curling around it with its hundred heads resting, to just a simple peacock with its tail feathers spread out giving it a sense of grace.

Percy whistled "Damn that's a nice temple"

"This is my first time seeing it" Poseidon said "Ah Percy I am sorry for you not being able to have you sleep at my palace but Zeus commands this"

"I'm surprised he let me even stay on Olympus" commented Percy "Also what do you mean this is your first time seeing it?"

"Ah well you see I rarely take strolls around here never really bothered, only came for the meetings" Poseidon explained "I'm usually in my own kingdom never really ventured that much in Olympus. Anyways it's time for me to go I shall see you soon" With that he walked away, Percy guessed to take one of his rare strolls.

As Percy looked back to the Temple he couldn't help but continue to admire the majestic art that was on it. He was so engrossed that he didn't notice someone coming up to him, until he heard someone gently coughing into their hand in order to get his attention.

"While I do enjoy seeing your face full of admiration to my temple I would prefer you coming in so I can give you your room to use" he heard someone say, which he quickly figured out to be Hera, with a sense of impatience "I want to get this over with"

"Glad to see you enjoy my presence" Percy said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Although I do appreciate you apologizing to me I still have important work to do I am a goddess, I have a domain to look over" Hera replied

"Yes I guess you do, just like Hades who couldn't even check on the ones I supposedly killed" He replied harshly "All you Gods care about is yourself, although I understand your work is important it is sad that you can't even spare a few seconds to see if I'm innocent you just choose a verdict. Just because I apologized does not mean I hold no resentment towards you my queen." Saying the word queen like it was leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

"Listen here demigod" Hera said, spitting out the word demigod the same way he had said queen "We Gods have given you puny humans many things, many favors we overlook it all so you humans may live in tranquility. I will not have you, a lonely demigod, spitting at the way we handle our jobs."

"That may be Hera" Percy replied " But you Gods forget that sometimes we do you favors like me retrieving Zeus Master Bolt, me stopping Kronos, Leo nearly sacrificing himself to defeat Gaea, Annabeth retrieving the Athena Parthenos. We have done you many favors, but you Gods live in a selfish place where you only think of yourselves most of the time. You forget Hera, The Greco-Roman aren't the only Gods there are more Gods out there you aren't high and mighty."

Hera just looked at him with barely contained rage as she started to glowing slightly and her power being exuded. She had expected him to back down in her, but if anything he just looked back at her with defiance as in challenging her to incinerate him. She reluctantly backed down and scoffed.

"Come let's get this thing over with" Hera said with a stoic face.

"Come brother we set the meeting now you must attend we can't just send a representative it will seen rude in their eyes" Poseidon said

"Fine, wish we could though," Zeus said causing Poseidon to sigh.

"Well let's go Brother's to meet the Shinto and hope we don't instigate a war" Hades grumbled out at the end.

With that they flashed near the meeting place, a Japanese oriented restaurant in New York. Looking around the place they could see many people eating japanese cuisine food. Although the place was considered a Japanese restaurant, it had very few decorations representing that. There were the a few metal tsuri-dōrō hanging around the restaurant, at the entrance there was a little pond with koi fish swimming around. Besides that nothing else.

Quietly they walked up to the entrance of the Restaurant, at the entrance there was gorgeous woman with long silky black hair stopping at around her lower back. Her eyes looked as if the you were gazing at the sun itself. She stood at a height of 5'5 with moderate 'assets'.

"Hello Zeus-san" The beautiful woman spoke, her voice sounding elegant and yet powerful at the same time. Although in her tone there was a underlie of anger. "I hope you learned to respect me, we don't want a repeat of last time right Zeus-sama"

Zeus coughed quietly into his fist as he tried to control his embarrassment as his brothers chuckled remembering that meeting. Zeus long ago had met with the Shinto faction before, however he had one to many drinks leading him into a drunk state. This made him make stupid decisions like try and make the leader have sex with. She had sweetly smiled and said this as she neared her hand near his crotch "Sure, just let me heat it up" and she continued to burn his manhood for what seemed like hours. This had let a hostile ground between them.

"Lady Ametarasu, it's nice to meet you once again, I'll assure you I have learned my lesson I'll make sure to watch my drinking." Zeus replied sweating a little at the pain she had caused last time.

"Good now onto the important matter, you actually calling for a meeting." Ametarasu said as her eyes turned serious "This isn't like you all of a sudden asking for a meeting"

"Yes well an important matter has come up one that could lead to a world ruled by monsters" Zeus said "Tartarus is rising, and we need help. Help of not only your facti-"

"I'm sorry Zeus but this pertains to your faction." Ametarasustated

"Look I know this pertains to our faction Ametarasu" Poseidon spoke ", but think about the destruction this will cause if we don't do something."

"It could mean the end, and Tartarus won't stop at the Greco-Roman, he won't be satisfied until every pantheon is under his thumb" added Hades

"Tartarus is a Primordial God" Zeus stressed out "One of the first beings on the planets he has had eons of experience. He will know how to hit us and will make us look like children fighting with plastic toys."

"Look us Gods of the Shinto pantheon may not be able to help you." Ametarasu replied ", but we do have half-blood of our own. So we will send 12 of our strongest"

"Any help we be essential, Thank you Lady Ametarasu" The trio gratefully said.


End file.
